Kim Wexler
|Aliases = Kim Giselle Saint Claire |Gender = Female |Ethnicity = Caucasian |Status = Alive |Occupation = HHM Litigator (former) Business lawyer, Wexler McGill (former) |Residence = Kim's Apartment |BCS First Appearance = |Relationships = Jimmy McGill (former lover) Chuck McGill (former boss) † Howard Hamlin (former boss) Ernesto (friend and former colleague) }} Kimberly "Kim" Wexler was an Albuquerque attorney who was a former litigator for Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill (HHM) and the romantic partner of Jimmy McGill. Her personal history with Jimmy complicated their working relationship, often putting her at odds with Howard Hamlin and Chuck McGill, threatening her promising career. After leaving HHM, Kim joined Jimmy in setting up twin solo firms, collectively known as Wexler McGill. Despite this, she found herself still in the middle of the feud between her boyfriend and her former boss. History Background Information Kimberly Wexler grew up in a small town on the Kansas-Nebraska border. Dissatisfied with the few opportunities she had in her hometown, Kim moved to Albuquerque and found a job in the mailroom of Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill (HHM), where she eventually met Jimmy McGill. Kim worked her way up to becoming one of the go-to litigators at HHM, which helped inspire Jimmy to pursue a legal career himself. With HHM incurring the brunt of her law school tuition, she felt an extreme sense of obligation to the firm. Season 1 When Jimmy confronts Kim's boss, Howard Hamlin, over HHM's weekly stipend to his older brother, HHM co-founder Chuck McGill, she tries to keep her distance from Jimmy as much as she can. However, after Jimmy's meeting with Howard, Kim joins Jimmy in a smoking break in the parking garage. Jimmy meets with Craig and Betsy Kettleman, a couple accused of embezzling county funds and are seeking legal representation. They decide not to hire Jimmy and instead turn to HHM, where Kim handles their case. Kim then receives a puzzling phone call from Jimmy asking about the Kettlemans, and learns the next day that her clients have disappeared. Jimmy shrugs off Kim's attempts to connect his phone call to the disappearance. Kim later learns that Jimmy has been arrested and that one of his clients, Nacho Varga, is suspected of kidnapping the Kettlemans. With Jimmy being pressured by the police to question Nacho about the family's whereabouts, he admits to Kim that he warned them about Nacho, prompting them to flee. Eventually, Jimmy finds the Kettlemans, who again turn him down and go back to Kim. When Jimmy sets up a billboard blatantly ripping off HHM's logo and trademarks, Howard sends Kim to deliver a notice to Jimmy summoning him to court. When she tries to warn Jimmy against antagonizing HHM, he points out how undervalued she is at the firm and that she deserves better, implying that she should be going into business with him; Kim refuses. When the court rules against Jimmy, he stages a publicity stunt in which a news crew witnesses him "rescuing" a worker removing the billboard. As the incident is shown on television, giving Jimmy free publicity, Howard and Kim can't help but admire his ploy. During a social call, Kim tells Jimmy how she envies his interesting life. They are called to the hospital after Chuck is tased by the police and sent to the emergency room. Chuck's physician, Dr. Lara Cruz, demonstrates to Kim and Jimmy that Chuck's purported electromagnetic hypersensitivity is psychosomatic and urges Jimmy to decide whether or not to have Chuck committed. Jimmy gives Kim a tour of his new office and takes her by surprise by offering her a corner office. She reluctantly tells him that she can't go into business with him, believing she owes HHM for providing for her law school tuition and that she'll make partner in two years. However, when the Kettlemans fire Kim for proposing a plea deal in which Craig returns the stolen money and serves sixteen months in prison, she falls out of favor with Howard and is sent to document review -- a.k.a. the "cornfield" -- as punishment. Jimmy uses Mike Ehrmantraut to force the Kettlemans to return to Kim and accept her plea deal. She's back in Howard's good graces, enough for him to grant her a cameo in the background of his press conference and a return to her office. Working late at night, Kim gets a call from Jimmy, who immediately starts on the smooth talk. She calls him out and he asks her to print out some things for him. She wonders how this going to be paid for because it's hours of work and is surprised to find out that Chuck has decided to pay the tab. She expresses concerns about Chuck's condition but is convinced to do the printing. Kim's worries seem unfounded when Chuck seems able to come to the office, albeit with all the lights and electronics needing to be turned off. Chuck's arrival seems like a watershed moment and the office offers him a round of applause when he arrives. They meet in the conference room so that Jimmy and Chuck can explain the class action lawsuit they've found dealing with the residents in Sandpiper care homes. Despite Jimmy's expectations, Hamlin refuses to take Jimmy on as a lawyer and the meeting falls apart. This has pricked Kim's sense of fair play, which makes her put aside her private policy of keeping her relationship with Jimmy out of the office. She goes to Howard and puts Jimmy's case to him and asks why Jimmy deserves to be shafted. Howard initially dresses her down in response, but as she makes to leave, relents and asks her to return where he tells her the truth. Armed with the truth, Kim is nonetheless unable to tell it Jimmy, but feels she must do something. She goes to the nail saloon and defies his expectation that she's there to simply back him up. She asks him to take the offer Hamlin had given him: to be paid for his trouble, and takes his betrayed diatribe without complaint. She insists again that he takes the deal and leaves. Jimmy eventually finds out the truth himself: that Chuck sabotaged his attempt to join HHM as a lawyer, both back when he initially passed the bar and again with the Sandpiper leverage. When he decides to take the deal with this information, he apologises to Kim who explains that she didn't want him to hate his own brother. When the Sandpiper case gets bigger, HHM has to involve another law firm, Davis & Main. She and Hamlin put Jimmy's name forward and they're interested. Kim calls Jimmy to tell him that they have an offer for him and it's for a partner track. She tells him when they want to meet him and he thanks her. Season 2 She and Hamlin are waiting inside the courthouse for Jimmy to show up. He does, but after a brief introduction, he takes Kim aside and asks her outright whether or not his taking the job will affect their chances together. Kim is taken aback and gives the appropriate answer to the question as best she can: that no, it wouldn't. Armed with this information, Jimmy passes on the opportunity. Unable to understand Jimmy's decision: one that she would have snapped up in a hot moment in his position, Kim tracks Jimmy down and finds him floating in a posh hotel's swimming pool under an assumed name, "Mr. Cumstan". Obviously he has no intention of paying his hotel bill himself. Jimmy's invitation to join him falls on deaf ears but she does want to talk to him, so she invites him to head to the bar. Once inside, he orders the prohibitively expensive tequila, Zafiro Añejo, but Kim, mindful both of her ethical duty as a lawyer and wary of Jimmy getting himself into more trouble in this seeming midlife crisis, intercepts the order and asks for something more in their price range. Jimmy insists that this isn't a crisis, but a reaction to his no longer needing to live and die on Chuck's approval any more. Becoming a lawyer was only a way to impress him and that failed, so he's decided to return to his 'real' self, 'Slippin' Jimmy'. Kim points out that he was an excellent lawyer, despite his reasons, but Jimmy is convinced that the only part where he excelled was the same part that was good at conning. He decides to illustrate his point and he has a prime target - Ken, the man who's so obnoxious and loud that his car will get blown up by Walter White in the future. He's no less annoying now, boasting into his phone about his recent successes so Jimmy has no problem thinking of him as good prey for a little fun. He interrupts his call, asking him to settle something between him and 'his sister', indicating Kim. Kim initially holds back, but when asked for a name she gives him 'Giselle'. With Jimmy as 'Viktor', he and Giselle ask him for a financial consultation. Warming up to the situation, Kim coyly suggests the tequila that Jimmy tried to order before. Ken, believing he has a couple of ripe ones on his hook agrees, unaware of how expensive it is. The bottle drunk, Victor and Giselle make their exit, making sure they're long gone when Ken finds out the bad news. Kim and Jimmy are giddy from their successful con, and a little drunk, so they find themselves grinning at each other. Kim finally takes the plunge and kisses Jimmy. The next morning, however, with Kim putting on her 'uniform', she remembers her responsibilities. Getting involved in a scam and then sleeping with Jimmy was a lot of fun, but she's a lawyer, and one that has to answer to a lot of variables, including the fact that one of her bosses has been systematically lying to Jimmy because he resents him so much and the other has just had his generous efforts refused by him. It's a complicated situation and she has to tread carefully. So she shuts Jimmy's suggestion of a repeat of the previous evening down. Jimmy doesn't argue and leaves her apartment with her. Later, though, Jimmy leaves a message in Kim's phone that he has another mark for them. Kim doesn't respond, so Jimmy comes to the conclusion that taking the job in Davis & Main was, in fact, what he needed to do for Kim. Proving, for the moment, that this is true, Kim makes sure for their first big meeting between the two firms she and Jimmy are seated together. During the meeting, the pair seem attentive above board, but below are content to play footsie. After the meeting, they go to the garage for a cigarette, where they enjoy imagining what Jimmy is going to do with his newfound perks in Davis & Main. Kim delights Jimmy with including herself in Jimmy's new dream life. Cigarette smoked, Jimmy goes for his car but Kim stops him to give him a gift. Jimmy gives her grief about her 'wrapping' also known as a brown paper bag and pulls a face as the '2nd' markered in by a certain Kim onto a World's Best Lawyer travel mug. She just gives a comical shrug and tells him she's just keeping it real. Jimmy kisses her and gets into his car, fitting the mug into his holder. In the next meeting of the two firms, Kim and Jimmy are again sitting together, which is fortunate, because now they're having to surrender their electronic devices - a sure sign that Chuck is coming in. Jimmy's confidence, previously high, shudders to a halt. Kim reminds him that she's there with him, by squeezing his knee. It does the trick and Jimmy rallies to finish the meeting. Later, Jimmy comes to Kim's apartment to share on his 'props' for getting his client out of trouble. Kim is initially amused by the story of his client trying to explain away his suspicious activity but when Jimmy confesses that he manufactured evidence to make the story stick, she balks. It's not a moral objection but an exposure one. By making the video himself, he's risking his new job at Davis & Main and disbarment. Kim doesn't want to tell him not to do these things, but she has to make sure he knows that she can't hear about them. He agrees to not tell her. When Chuck continues to attend meetings, he starts to undercut Jimmy's methods. His success rate at getting clients onboard is suspicious and, despite the fact that he had nothing to say about it when it was just the two of them, Chuck worries about Jimmy using illegal solicitation to get clients. Kim withdraws from Jimmy as well, in the face of the accusation, so Jimmy tells the meeting that he'll try to avoid the appearance of solicitation in the future. After the meeting Kim tries to avoid him, but he follows her. She gets him to admit that solicitation did happen and is annoyed that she has to explain that it's not about how legal it is, but it's about how much risk Jimmy is taking when he's finally getting acknowledgement as a good lawyer. She also points out that she got Howard to vouch for him, so what he does will reflect on Howard who will reflect that back on her. Jimmy found another way to get responses, a advertisement that he gives Kim a private screening for. She is full of praise for the ad. She's surprised that Cliff gave it the green light but accepts Jimmy's "Why wouldn't he?" as a response. The next time Kim and Jimmy are over in his apartment, they are watching Ice Station Zebra and having takeout and wine. It's a pretty cozy situation until Jimmy's mobile rings. Kim is reluctant to let Jimmy answer it, but it's the boss and that worries her. When the call is done, Jimmy reassures her that it's only for congratulations, even at this time of night, and she accepts that as the truth as he goes to sit back beside her and finish the film. But the next day, Kim is called to a meeting with both Chuck and Howard, finding out from them that Jimmy actually did an end run around Cliff to get the ad made. She lies for Jimmy's benefit, responding to an angered Howard that she didn't think it was necessary to warn them. Howard sends her to document review as punishment and she takes it, working late into the night to where Jimmy, who'd been trying to contact her, found her. He wants to get her out of the mess he's thrown her in, but Kim isn't having it, making him promise not to go to Howard. She's going to do her time and get out of there herself. Kim starts to ignore Jimmy's messages, including the one that declares he's found a way for her to get out of doc review. But of course, he knows where to find her and tells her his idea in person that she should sue HHM for how badly she's been treated. Kim is not concerned about whether or not she'll win such a case but about the fact that even if she does, she'll have killed her career dead. No one will work with her if she turns against the firm which paid for her education and gave her work. She also doesn't appreciate Jimmy coming to her rescue, even offering to quit Davis & Main for her. Sure, his actions may have been responsible for her current fall in favour, but she was the one who decided to make the push to vouch for him and it'll be her that'll get herself out of this. She does ask him to do one thing: survive a week without breaking the rules of the Bar Association or making his boss angry and don't kid himself that he's doing this for her benefit. Kim spends her lunch breaks shilling for clients to bring to HHM and let her out of the doghouse. Initially, she strikes out, but eventually Paige Novak comes through for her, bringing her client Mesa Verde Bank and Trust to HHM with her. Kim is delighted, meeting Paige and Kevin Wachtell, the CEO, with Howard by her side. The meeting is successful, but when they see them off and Kim starts offering to draw up a list of people to work on the case, Howard cuts her off, saying that she would be too busy working in doc review to do that. Kim is left starting to wonder if she's ever going to get back in Howard's good graces. But she goes back to work, finishing at sunrise, leaving documents off at Howard's office, which, much to her surprise, disturbs Chuck, who'd taken to coming to the office when no one else was there, to spare the office the trouble of his presence. He asks Kim to get him coffee as he has no other way to get it at the office without electricity and invites her into his office. He explains that they have something in common: Jimmy compromising them. He also tells her about his father, in his eyes a good, but naive character, owning a shop, which had a $14000 shortfall. He suggests that, despite his father's protests to the contrary, Jimmy took the money for himself. He does promise that he'll support her to get Howard to let her out of doc review because she's a far too capable lawyer to be dismissed. Kim and Jimmy's relationship is still on the rocks, but Jimmy has begun to send her messages of him singing to her. Kim finds herself looking forward to them, smiling as she hears his bad singing. She misses him. Kim is now, thanks to Chuck, back in her old office. Howard is still not impressed with her, but puts up a front for the clients. He sends her to battle a hopeless motion in the Sandpiper case, not telling her that she'd be doing so alone. She fights it well enough to attract the attention of Richard Schweikart, the head lawyer of the firm representing Sandpiper, Schweikart and Cokely. He invites her to lunch. Kim, although wary, accepts the offer and Schweikart talks about what happened. He too was once over looked by the senior partners of the firm he first worked at and left to argue a hopeless case by himself. He felt what she did, that he was beholden to the people who paid for his college. He makes an astonishing offer: he would pay off her remaining loans and hire her on, putting her on cases away from Sandpiper to avoid conflicts of interest. Given room to consider the offer, Kim returns to work. Howard's oppressive mood is hitting Kim in the face, particularly when his secretary brings him papers that she has to do over her lunch. She refuses, ditching the office and returning to the restaurant where Schweikart made his offer, even ordering the drink that he had. Sitting at the bar, thinking, Kim meets the eye of a man who is also at the bar. He buys her a drink and while she's not really impressed she smiles and invites him over. Then she's calling Jimmy, using his phrasing to entice him to come down to her and being "Viktor". Jimmy approaches Kim and attempts to convince her to become a partner in their own law firm. Kim agrees only on the condition that Jimmy play it "straight and narrow". Jimmy admits that he can only be himself, so Kim politely refuses his offer. Jimmy accepts Kim's offer, and Kim goes to announce her resignation from HHM to Howard. Howard accepts Kim's resignation, and they both race to secure Mesa Verde. Kim succeeds in securing Mesa Verde as her first solo client, and she agrees with Jimmy to set up their practices in a re-purposed dentists' office. Kim begins to have doubts about their future, but Jimmy reassures her that there will be other opportunities like Mesa Verde. Mesa Verde decides to sign on with Kim. Jimmy and Kim arrive at Chuck's house to pick up the Mesa Verde files, where Chuck accuses Jimmy of sabotaging his case. Kim sides with Jimmy and claims Chuck simply made a mistake, and she points out that Chuck has no concrete evidence, and his actions have shaped Jimmy into who he is today. Once alone in the car with Jimmy, however, Kim angrily punches him. Later that night, in bed, Kim tells Jimmy she never wants to discuss the matter, and she warns Jimmy to make sure all of his tracks are covered. Season 3 Kim begins to experience anxiety at running her own law firm, as well as keeping the knowledge of Jimmy's fraud secret. Jimmy and Kim work on hiring a new paralegal, Ernesto approaches Wexler-McGill but decides against entering and speaks to Kim in the parking lot about the tape. Kim relays this to Jimmy and the former takes the latter on as her legal client, advising him that the tape is no legal threat to him. Jimmy is arrested following a few harsh but hesitant words with Chuck and chooses to represent himself (against Kim's wishes), pleads not guilty and posts bail. Jimmy later explains what happened during his break-in and tells Kim to work on Mesa Verde while he works his own legal battle, to which she flatly agrees. Jimmy talks with Kim outside of Wexler-McGill and informs her that he can avoid jail time, but will have to confess to his felony break-in and submit his confession to the New Mexico Bar Association, which will likely result in disbarment. Kim convinces Jimmy to let her help him fight Chuck's plot. Jimmy, Kim, Hamlin, Chuck and ADA Hay meet in order to finalize Jimmy's confession, with Jimmy agreeing to have his confession reviewed by the New Mexico Bar Association. After the meeting, Kim confronts Chuck, telling him that she suspects he has a copy of the tape. Chuck confirms her suspicions and states that he plans to submit the tape as evidence in Jimmy's disciplinary hearing. Kim then relays the information to Jimmy, revealing that having Chuck admit the existence of the second tape was all according to their plan. At a meeting with Mesa Verde, Kim reveals that she feels some regret for destroying Chuck's reputation in the disciplinary hearing. While having dinner with Jimmy, she wonders whether they did the right thing and Jimmy replies what happened to Chuck was his own fault and that she should forget about him. While at lunch, Kim is offered a new client from her Mesa Verde companions when she encounters Howard. She tries to pay back her law school loans to Howard, though he refuses and coldly accuses her of betraying the firm, to which Kim replies that he should not have tried to cover up Chuck's condition. Kim returns to the office to find Jimmy lying on the floor, with his half of the rent, indicating he used the "slip and fall" to coerce the guitar shop into paying him off. Despite Jimmy's assurances, Kim still expresses doubts about Jimmy's ability to pay and considers taking on another client. Kim takes on Gatwood Oil as a second client, Jimmy returns to the office to give the good news to Kim, but she is too busy preparing for an important meeting with Gatwood Oil and leaves in a rush. However, due to her fatigue from overwork, Kim falls asleep at the wheel and drives her car off the side of the road, crashing into a boulder. Kim suffers a broken arm from the car accident, and decides to take the opportunity to take a leave of absence from law practice. Jimmy, feeling partly responsible for Kim's situation, finally agrees to break their office lease and have Kim work out of her own home to save costs. Breaking Bad Kim, along with Howard and Nacho haven't had any part in the Breaking Bad storyline yet. There has yet to be any information at that time for any of these characters. Appearances ''Better Call Saul Trivia *Kim never meets Mike Ehrmantraut, Nacho Varga and Gustavo Fring. *Kim drives a 2000 Mitsubishi Eclipse. *Interviewed by The Sydney Morning Herald, Vince Gilligan reveals ''"I want to know more about Kim, I want to see and learn more about her. If we were to do another spin-off it would be the Kim Wexler show." Videos First meet with Kim - Better Call Saul S01E01|Uno Better Call Saul - Kim Wexler's Morning Routine|Sunk Costs Better Call Saul - Kim's car crashes|Fall es:Kim Wexler Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Protagonists Category:Status: Alive Category:Law enforcements Category:Lawyers Category:HHM staff Category:Pilot characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 1 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 2 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 3 characters (Better Call Saul)